Changes in Fate
by Vaderlicious
Summary: What if Luke did join Darth Vader in ESB? Rated T for language in both the Star Wars and English dialect. AU story. Was Fangalicious.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's something that randomly popped into my head one day. Hope ya enjoy.**

**Note-the first chapter is just a test run. If people like it, then I'll continue the story.**

**XOXO,**

**Fangalicious**

_**Chapter One-----**_

"Luke, _I_ am your father," Darth Vader said.

Luke widened his eyes. No.....that's not possible. Is it?

"No-no...That's not true. That's impossible!" He said stubbornly, shaking his head rapidly.

"Search your feelings, and you know it to be true," Vader persisted.

Luke sensed truth behind Vader's words. That's what made it all the worse.

"NO!" Luke shouted, refusing to accept the truth.

_I refuse to accept it..._Luke thought.

"Luke, you do not realize how important you are to me," Vader said. "Join me, and we can _end _this destructive conflict! And together, we can overthrow the Emperor, and rule the galaxy as father and son!"

Luke said nothing in response. He was too busy considering his...._father's _words.

"I will teach you everything I know. You can be as strong in the Force as me," Vader pleaded.

Luke thought about what Vader said. _Ben and Yoda both lied to me about my parentage. They deserve to suffer my turning to the Dark Side! They lied to me! Even if I knew Darth Vader was my father before now, I would've been happy. But now.....what choice do I have? Face the people who lied to me, or join my father and be with him for the rest of my life?_

Vader stared down at Luke, anxious to hear Luke's answer. _I need him_, Vader thought. _The Emperor needs to be destroyed, and I'm no match for him! With Luke, I can take Palpatine's place and Luke can take his rightful place at my side. All he has to do is agree. But what do I do if he declines my offer? Kill him? _

Luke looked down below him, tempted to jump and pretend this never happened. But, he knew he would have to face Vader again, and these feelings would return. Luke did not wish to have the emotions churning around and around in his heart to return. Nor did he wish to disobey Yoda.

_But he lied to you! All of them! _A small voice said in the back of Luke's head.

Luke once again looked at the endless abyss below him. Which was the lesser of two evils? Facing his father again in combat, or facing the Jedi he needs to kill?

Luke looked up at his father, who had his hand outstretched; ready to help him off the beam and to get some medical care for his incapitated hand.

He glanced at the outstretched hand, and reached for it with his uninjured hand cautiously. Vader reached even farther to grab ahold of his son's hand. He pulled up Luke with barely little effort, and guided him to the waiting shuttle. Neither of the men spoke on their short journey, for the tension and awkwardness was bad enough to make them hesitant to make a sound.

Admiral Piett was waiting for them outside the shuttle. He took one look at Luke, then at Vader, clearly puzzled, but willing to wait for an answer until later. He assumed that the younger man who was injured was Skywalker. Obviously, Vader had some sort of connection to Skywalker, but Piett had no idea how or why. All he knew was that Skywalker was not a prisoner. He was his other commanding officer now.

Luke hesitantly looked at Vader. Vader nodded at Luke, encouraging him to speak. Might as well let the child learn how to order for things he needed now. Sooner or later, he will have to learn.

"I need some medical care for my, uh, hand. And some new clothes," Luke said quietly. He was not used to people waiting for his order; let alone Imperials.

Piett nodded. "Right away, sir." He grabbed his comlink and said ordered for a medical droid to be ready when they boarded the _Avenger_.

Meanwhile, Luke and Vader boarded the shuttle silently. Vader unexpectantly placed his right hand on Luke's shoulder, silently giving him support if he needed it.

Luke felt the weight of his father's hand on his shoulder. He knew what that meant.

He had done a good job.

**Once again, this is just a test run. If enough people like this story, I will continue it. I'd say the minimum amount of people that need to like it is about five or so.**

**BUT, I don't know if you readers like it, so gimme a review or message to let me know, kay?**

**XOXO,**

**Fangalicious**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone!**

**Thank you bunches for the reviews. They made me laugh XDDD**

**I asked for 5 reviews, and got freakin 11! (I know that's not like, TheRealThing amount, but hey-it's a good start =])**

**Sooooooo....on with the slightly depressing story.**

**XOXO,**

**Fangalicious**

**STAR DESTROYER. **_**AVENGER.**_** PRESENT DAY.**

Luke woke up after feeling vague pain in his injured hand.

He examined it. His hand looked so genuine-except that underneath two plates on the wrist, there were wiring.

Luke rubbed his eyes and glanced at his surroundings.

The room he was resting in was large. In the middle, there was a couch and coffee table, HoloNet, transmission center, and a small kitchen in the corner. Every furniture piece was black.

Luke wondered why in _Sith Hell _he was here...then the previous day's events came crashing down on him.

Luke felt tears streaming down his face. He.....he _joined _his father. But, what choice did he have? Luke wasn't about to head back to the traitors-Yoda and Ben Kenobi. But he couldn't die either. Somehow, he knew that it was his destiny-entwined with his fathers-to retore order and balance to the Galaxy. So, he chose the path in which his father walked on....the Sith.

Luke wiped the tears away from his face and lifted himself out of the bed. He headed for the refresher, in which he remembered vaguely where it was.

There he took a shower and dressed himself in the black robes of a Sith Apprentice laid out on the countertop. Luke glanced over where the HoloNet were-and shook his head. No, he couldn't bear to see Leia on there...and all of his friends.

Luke wondered idly if the Rebel Alliance would announce that he was missing in action or killed. Eventually they would discover that he was with the Empire now. If Darth Vader would announce that to the public or not, Luke had no idea.

Luke exited out of the quarters and stretched out with the Force to find out where his father was stationed. He was in the main control room.

Luke briskly walked to the main control room, ignoring the salutes and bows from the lower-class members of the _Avenger_. He did not have the time to play games. The sooner he gets to his father and destroys the Emperor, the better.

Luke arrived at his destination quickly. He noticed that his father was at the top of the large room, pacing back and forth and glancing out the massive window. What he was looking for impatiently, Luke had no clue.

Luke quietly walked to Vader, not wishing to disturb him. From the feelings radiating from the subordinates, Luke caught the gist that his father was agitated-very agitated. _At what, though? _Luke thought. He wasn't sure he wanted to find out, so he just stood off at the side to wait for Vader's address; well away from him, whose annoyance was increasing steadily.

However, Luke did not have to wait for long. Vader sensed who was behind him and most of his anger depleated from his soul.

"So, you are concious," Vader commented, not turning around.

Luke did not respond, for he did not know what to say.

"Your rest was acceptable?" Vader asked. This time, Luke knew he had to reply.

"Yes," Luke said quietly. He did not wish to attract attention to himself.

"You are not as responsive as you were on Bespin," Vader remarked. Luke fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Then, I _had_ something to respond to, Vader," Luke retorted. He did not like the accusations Vader was telling him.

Luke felt Vader wince. So he was not pleased that Luke called him by his name. Luke did not regret it, though. In fact, he felt triumphant. For some reason, Vader wanted Luke to accept him as a parental figure. Whatever.

"So, you have not accepted that you are my offspring," Vader said wryly.

"Quite the contrary, Lord Vader," Luke protested. "I have accepted the news."

Vader frowned, but found it wise not to reply.

"I have accepted that you were once Anakin Skywalker, my father," Luke continued.

Vader whirled to stare into Luke's blue eyes. No one is allowed to call him that alias...._No one!_

"That name no longer has any meaning to me," Vader hissed darkly.

Luke did not back down. "It is the name of your true self you have only _forgotten_," Luke said defiantly. "I _know _there is good in you."

Vader shook his head and smiled sadly at his son's words. "It is too late for me, my son."

Luke tightened his lips into a thin line. "Then my father is truly dead." He turned and walked back to his temporary quarters.

Vader stared at Luke's back as he walked away, wondering if what Luke said were true.

****

TO BE CONTINUED

Eventually....haha XD

XOXO,

Fangalicious


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!**

**Thanks for waiting!**

**XOXO,**

**Fangalicious**

Darth Vader pondered what he should do with Luke.

Should he go after him? No, that would be pushing the boy. Vader wasn't sure if Luke would like that.

Should he wait until Luke came back on the bridge? Vader shook his head. No-patience was never something he excelled at. He would just go after Luke anyway.

Still.....Luke was upset at Vader. He didn't like his response about not being Anakin Skywalker anymore.

Vader clenched his fists in anger when he remembered that name. Anakin Skywalker! Bile rose in his mouth even at the thought of his previous life.

He was death, darkness, evil. He was Darth Vader! Not that goody-two-shoes Anakin. He died a long time ago.

But Darth Vader doesn't have a son; Anakin does.

Shavit. Which alias was he?

Darth Vader pursed his lips and exited out of the main control room. His patience did not last as long as he thought.

He arrived at Luke's room and stormed in. Luke was on the couch, back to Vader, and was meditating. At least...._trying _to meditate. Vader crossed his arms across his chest.

"What do you want, Vader?" Luke asked rudely.

It took all of Vader's self-control not to lash out at the boy. _Never _had someone spoken to him in such a manner. Not since...he was Anakin.

"I want nothing," Vader said.

_Liar. _Vader chided himself. He wanted his son to accept him. To love him....

To _love _him? Vader furrowed his eyebrows. Since when did he need love? _Never! _Darth Vader has never, ever needed love. He needed nothing.

_Until now_, a small voice said at the back of his head. Vader ground his teeth.

_Shut up! _He told the voice. It was nonsense. Vader needed no such thing as _love_.

"Okay," Luke corrected himself. "What do you need?"

"I need nothing," Vader said.

Luke turned to face him. "I know you want something, Vader."

Vader almost smiled. Luke's Force abilities were getting stronger. Then again, Vader let him sense that he wanted something. Clearly.

Luke frowned once he discovered what Vader wanted. "No," Luke said.

Vader said nothing in reply, only said through what he wanted through the Force louder.

"No!" Luke said stubbornly.

Vader shrugged. "You will need to train eventually, Luke. How else would you defeat the Emperor?"

Luke glared at Vader. He hated it when Vader beat him with logic.

"Not now," Luke said.

Vader sighed and rolled his eyes. "Then when, Luke? I have a very complicated schedule."

Luke said nothing.

Vader rolled his eyes again. "Luke, whether you like it or not, I am your father. I did not make you come with me on this ship. That was your choice. Now, are you going to disagree with me, which would not be wise because you know I am right."

Luke turned back to his meditation position.

Vader shook his head. "Fine. Whatever you prefer, stubborn Rebel."

Vader felt a flash of anger through the Force. He knew it was from Luke.

"I will be in my quarters if you change your mind," Vader said, then exited the room.

Vader walked in his own quarters. He was ready for a good, long meditation.

**That good for a chapter? **

**XOXO,**

**Fangalicious**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**XOXO,**

**Fangalicious**

**STAR DESTROYER. **_**AVENGER. **_**DARTH VADER'S MEDITATION CHAMBER. PRESENT DAY.**

Darth Vader felt Luke enter his chamber. He did not say a word, and Vader offered none.

He was not quite ready to don his mask and exit the state of peace he was in at the moment. Vader hoped that Kenobi at least taught the boy _some _patience. If not, well, that would not be good. For Vader was never one for patience, and even teaching the concept would make him more angry than a Tusken Raider.

Luke cleared his throat. _So the boy has no patience, _Vader observed. Then the training session shall be....interesting.

Vader sighed inwardly. He did not wish to exit the privacy of his room, however the duties as a father and Master were his first priorities.

He pushed a button on the right arm rest on his chair. Immediatly the claws that held his mask ten feet above him started to decend, and placed the mask neatly on Vader's head.

Vader observed that Luke was mildly shocked at his state. He only saw the back of his father's head; but it was enough to inspire some respect. The thought made Vader almost smile with satisfaction.

He opened his pod fully, and turned his chair to face Luke. "What is so important to interrupt my meditation?" He asked, although he knew very well what.

"I have decided to train," Luke announced. His hands were clasped behind his back, his legs spread apart a considerable distance.

A fine Imperial stance, Vader noticed idly. If the boy was not his son, then Vader would have placed him in the Imperial Navy. However, Luke was his offspring, so he deserved to be a Sith.

His son as a Sith, Vader thought triumphantly. What a perfect way to train him. Besides, the Dark Side was much more powerful than the Light. Luke would stand a better chance of destroying the Emperor if he were Sith rather than Jedi.

Vader finally decided to reply. "Then we shall start."

Luke looked confused. "Here?"

Vader nodded. "We will work on your mediation skills."

Luke sighed and sat down on the ground, crossing his legs. He closed his eyes and rid his mind of all thoughts.

Vader smiled vaguely. So the boy knew the fundamentals of meditation. At least Kenobi taught him _something _useful.

He gently entered Luke's mind. He did not want him to stray, nor become distracted.

Luke sensed his father in his mind. He did not say anything, but it made him feel slightly self-concious. He was not ready for his father to know his thoughts. Not yet.

Vader observed that Luke felt him enter his thoughts. He did not say a word, however. That was good. The child was not easily distracted.

They both meditated for over a standard hour. Vader was grateful that he could finish his own, while monitoring Luke. It was easier for him that way.

"Good." Vader nodded. "You may relieve yourself," Vader dismissed Luke.

Luke was only happier to comply. Before he left, he turned back to his father. "When will I be performing the physical training?"

Vader closed his eyes and thought for a moment. Surely there was time in his schedule for tommorrow. If not, oh well.

"Tommorrow," he said without opening his eyes.

Luke nodded. "Good day..." He thought for a moment. "Father."

Vader's eyes popped open and was about to reply, only that Luke was already out of the chamber.

**Awwww, so Vader got his wish. But with happiness comes with consequences.....**

**XOXO,**

**Fangalicious**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**XOXO,**

**Fangalicious**

**STAR DESTROYER. **_**AVENGER. **_**DARTH VADER'S MEDITATION CHAMBER. PRESENT DAY.**

Darth Vader closed his eyes again, to recollect his thoughts.

Luke had called him _father_. Why the sudden change of mind? Vader was not sure why Luke would suddenly do so. Not too long ago Luke had his heart set on being stubborn and rebellious.

Vader considered that Luke was just having a bad day. After all, he was not used to living with his father-let alone that his father is his sworn enemy. But Luke was a Jedi. Obviously Obi-Wan taught him to control _some _of the emotions that clouded the young boy's mind.

Vader decided that he would search for Luke, and demand what changed his mind. Surely it would not be too hard to explain.

Vader stood and exited his quarters. He had no idea where Luke had gone, and Vader was not in the mood to run all over the _Avenger _to find him. So, he set out for the main control room. If Luke needed him, then he can find him there.

Vader arrived in the main control room and walked across the bridge. They were still orbiting Bespin.

Vader watched the mock combat that was taking place not too far away from where the _Avenger _was.

The battle was not making progress, Vader observed. It would not do when they are in real combat with the Rebels. He made a mental note to inform the commander of the legion about this inadaquacy.

Vader sighed inwardly and paced the floor, waiting for his son to eventually discover that he was no longer in the meditation chamber….

**STAR DESTROYER. **_**AVENGER**_**. LUKE SKYWALKER'S QUARTERS. PRESENT DAY.**

Luke sighed as he sat down on the couch that occupied the living room.

He had just acknowledged Vader as his _father_. And for what reason? Luke had just called Vader 'father' just before he left. Why? Why would he break his vow to never think of Vader as his father? Luke was not sure why he would do so, but he had.

_Vader is my father,_ Luke thought. _No. Anakin Skywalker is._ Vader said himself that he was no longer Anakin. Then why would he want to be accepted into Luke's life? To Anakin, Luke was his son. To Vader, Luke was another Rebel, who singlehandedly destroyed the Death Star. Surely that would piss Vader off.

But it didn't…At least, Luke thought so. He was not near the Dark Lord when Luke did destroy the Death Star, so he would have no idea.

Luke shook his head to clear his thoughts. Obviously the meditation he performed did not work that well, and decided to meditate again. If his father needed him, then he would find him here. There was no use to search the whole ship for one man.

About fifteen standard minutes into his meditation, Luke felt a presence in his mind. He knew it was Vader and clenched his teeth but did not pay attention. He kept his mind clear and focused on meditating.

_Luke,_ Vader said into his mind.

Luke did not answer him.

_Come to the bridge immediately,_ Vader ordered.

Luke sighed and ignored the order.

_Luke, _now. Vader said, his anger brewing dangerously.

Luke sighed again and opened his eyes. He exited his quarters, thinking that it better be important.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait, guys. Thanks for your patience!**

**XOXO,**

**Vaderlicious**

**STAR DESTROYER. **_**AVENGER.**_** CONTROL ROOM. PRESENT DAY.**

Luke quickly walked through the corridors to the control room. He glanced around and noted that Vader wasn't there.

He went up to Piett. "Where is Lord Vader?"

Piett shrugged. "He did not inform me." He walked off.

Luke rolled his eyes and exited the large room.

"_Use your feelings_," the voice of his father said in his mind.

Luke clenched his teeth. So this was another test! Damn him!

He felt a flash of anger from Vader.

So, Vader did not appreciate disrespect. Well, he'll have to deal with it.

Luke sighed and used the Force to find Vader. He was in the battle training chamber.

He quickly found his way to Vader's destination and found Vader in the middle of the room, waiting for him.

Luke stood in front of Vader and waited.

"I am your Master, Luke. Next encounter, you shall kneel in respect," Vader said disapprovingly.

Luke sighed and kneeled in front of Vader. "Yes, _Master_," he said through clenched teeth.

Vader nodded. "You may rise."

Luke rose, his anger steadily rising.

"You will first show me your endurance skills. You will run around this chamber one hundred and fifty standard times," Vader said.

Luke sighed and took off his robe and tossed it to the side.

"Begin!"

Luke took off, jogging lightly at first. Then when Vader commanded him to pick up the pace, he started an easy running pace.

After an hour, he was perspirating badly; and he only ran eighty laps!

Vader smiled in satisfaction at Luke's determination. He hated running; Vader knew all along.

After another hour, Luke nearly collapsed when he finished his assignment. He grabbed a drink of water from the fountain and sat down on the bleachers, exhausted.

Vader crossed his arms over his chest and watched Luke silently. "You do not like running."

Luke shook his head.

Vader sighed, not wanting to start another argument. "You are relieved. Go get some rest." He waved his son off.

Luke was only happy to comply.

Five minutes later, Luke was fast asleep.


End file.
